


Michifer headcanons!

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Feel free to use these!





	Michifer headcanons!

1\. Lucifer is almost always naked. He doesn’t like the confines of human clothing, and it makes Michael happy ;) 

2\. When Michael ends up in the cage with Lucifer they end up repairing their relationship. 

3\. During sex Lucifer loves being called names by Michael. His favorite ones are cumslut, bitch, and whore. Because he thinks it sums him up perfectly. 

4\. After Lucifer gets thrown into the cage Michael goes rouge and ends up getting himself killed by a pack of demons. 

5\. During sex Lucifer also likes to be hit, spat on, choked, and thrown by Michael. Michael doesn’t understand it. But if Lucifer wants it...he’ll oblige. 

6\. When Lucifer was a fledgling he was almost glued to Michael’s side. He always trusted his big brother would keep him safe. 

7\. Michael overhears Chuck telling Metatron that he wouldn’t be upset if Lucifer killed himself. And Michael goes the fuck off. He almost ends up in the cage with Lucifer. 

8\. Lucifer is such a cuddly angel. Like he always acts tough, but leave it to Michael to make Lucifer melt. 

9\. Michael being the first person Lucifer comes out to as gay. Then Michael confiding in Lucifer and coming out as gay also. 

10\. Lucifer and Michael adopt kids and accidentally become famous family vloggers. 

11\. Lucifer has terrible PTSD from being in the cage. So Michael is constantly watching Lucifer to make sure he’s okay. 

12\. Lucifer and Michael often get caught making out. 

13\. Michael is obsessed with Lucifer’s ass. Like that thing is perfect. He constantly grabs it, smacks it, squeezes it, and kisses it when he gets the chance. 

14\. They definitely had a threesome with Gabe at one point.

15\. They go to a club and Lucifer starts grinding and twerking on Michael and Michael gets upset because everyone is watching and asking Lucifer to grind on them. 

16\. Lucifer is almost always horny. So when he is he grabs Michael’s hand and puts it on his crotch and begins grinding against Michael’s hand. 

17\. Lucifer tried to kill himself and Michael is an absolute wreck for weeks. Never leaving Lucifer’s side. 

18\. Whenever Michael is stressed out Lucifer gives him a massage and soft kisses. 

19\. They groom each other’s wings! 

20\. Michael is big spoon while Lucifer is the little spoon!

21\. Lucifer finding out that Michael is being tortured by Metatron and he rescues Michael while killing Metatron. 

22\. Lucifer is the horny drunk, while Michael is the funny drunk.

23\. Lucifer and Michael getting a job at the animal shelter.

24\. Lucifer hates his name because it’s meant to be evil, so Michael starts calling him Orion. 

25\. Lucifer and Michael slow dancing until the sun comes up after a battle that nearly cost them their lives. 

26\. Lucifer loves getting his neck kissed. So every morning Michael hugs Lucifer from behind and kisses his neck a few times. Making Lucifer smile softly.

27\. Michael does his makeup and Lucifer thinks he’s beautiful and fights anyone who makes fun of Michael. 

28\. Michael proposes to Lucifer while they’re walking through the mountains during the fall. And Lucifer sobs because he didn’t think he’d be deserving of Michael’s hand in marriage. 

29: Lucifer returning to heaven and a bunch of angels gang up on him. Then Michael kills them and rescues Lucifer. 

30\. Their first time was in a cave on Earth.

31\. Sometimes when Michael is stressed out Lucifer just situates himself between Michael’s legs and gives him head. 

32\. When Lucifer was cast into the cage he screamed for days on end for Michael to come save him. Until he lost his voice. 

33\. When Lucifer was screaming Michael laid in the ground listening and crying. Begging Chuck to let him save him. 

34\. When Lucifer was in the cage Michael would sometimes sneak down and give Lucifer “care-packages” and talk to him for a little bit. 

35\. Lucifer masturbating while Michael is busy in Heaven and Michael can hear Lucifer moaning his name and he gets really flustered. 

36\. Michael letting himself be cast down with Lucifer. So for several hundred centuries they just hold each other. 

37\. Lucifer loves being pinned against the wall and getting fucked mercilessly by Michael. 

38\. Lucifer is always the hardest to wake up in the mornings. So Michael just lays on top of Lucifer, crushing him, until he wakes up. It’s 100% effective. And Michael approved.

39\. Whenever they shower together it almost always ends with Lucifer pinned to the shower wall with Michael on his knees behind him giving Lucifer a rim job. 

40\. Lucifer giving Michael a hickey before he has to meet with Chuck. And Chuck questioning him on it and he gets all embarrassed.

41\. Michael getting Lucifer a vibrator and making him put it in before they go help the Winchester’s on a case. Then when Lucifer misbehaves he presses the on button in the remote and watches Lucifer quickly fix himself, while trying to cover the fact he’s flustered and horny. 

42\. Michael and Lucifer adopt a baby and Lucifer becomes the dad he never had. 

43\. Michael and Lucifer randomly dancing like fools when they’re cooking.

44\. Michael and Lucifer definitely pranked Chuck when they were little. 

45\. They definitely have a dom/sub relationship. Michael being the dominant and Lucifer being the submissive. Michael’s always sure he puts Lucifer in his place. 

46\. When they’re at a school doing research for a case. They find a kid trying to kill themselves. So they sit with the kid until the paramedics come. Then they find out the kid is homeless and has no family so they take them in and become very protective. 

47\. When they’re out in public and Lucifer is noticeably getting freaked out by everything. Michael grabs his hand and kisses his cheek whispering, “Nothings gonna happen to you. I’m right here.” And Lucifer calms down significantly.

48\. Some days they just stay in bed snuggling and watching movies. 

49\. Lucifer having a mental breakdown and Michael just cocoons Lucifer in his wings and comforts him. Just staying there until he calms down.

50\. Michael always getting Lucifer roses on Friday’s.

51\. Them going to Westboro Baptist Church and revealing they’re angels. And smiting them and sending them to the cage because, “You aren’t doing God’s work. In fact not even the devil wants you.” 

52\. Whenever they kiss Lucifer’s eyes light up a little bit. 

53\. During their first Kiss Lucifer got so excited a bunch of glass shattered on accident.

54\. Lucifer beating the shit out of a kids dad for disowning his child. And Michael holding the child and pulling Lucifer off of the guy and erasing the dads memory of being beaten. 

55\. Lucifer knows how to do the splits and whenever Michael isn’t paying attention to him he drops into the splits.

56\. Lucifer getting tattoos and piercings. Then wears leather jackets and smokes and Michael nearly dies from how sexy Lucifer looks.

57\. Lucifer and Michael have definitely had sex to the song Beast by Mia Martina. 

58\. Lucifer is a sloppy kisser while Michael is a gentle kisser. 

59\. Michael being able to do pointe and he often dances for Lucifer. 

60\. At their wedding Chuck shows up and at first things are tense. But then the three of them sit down and talk for a while. By the end they have made amends. 

61\. Whenever Lucifer is catcalled-and it happens a lot-Michael just growls and pulls Lucifer to him while saying, “Mine, mine, mine. All mine.” And it scares off whoever it was. Lucifer also does the same thing if someone catcalls Michael. 

62\. *trigger warning* Lucifer was raped in the cage by demons. So when he gets out and things get heated with Michael he kind of freaks out a bit. He tells Michael what happened but tells Michael he wants to have sex. So Michael is so gentle and slow with him and he says all these loving things to Lucifer and makes Lucifer feel so loved. And honestly it’s one of the best orgasms either of them has ever had. 

63\. Michael getting Lucifer a lion onesie since it was the first animal Lucifer made. 

64\. Michael giving Lucifer lap dances when he’s bored. 

65\. When Lucifer had sex with Kelly he “accidentally” moaned Michael’s name. 

66\. When Lucifer is depressed he becomes really whiny, nearly non-verbal, and can’t really take care of himself. So Michael takes care of him and pampers him like Lucifer is the God of the kings. 

67\. Lucifer has a blood kink and at first it kind of freaked Michael out, but once he got used to it he loved it just as much as Lucifer. 

68\. Lucifer is kinda insecure about himself so Michael has Lucifer strip. Then sits them in front of a mirror and he tells Lucifer everything he loves about him. 

69\. Lucifer was the one to invent ‘69’. 

70\. Whenever they slow dance Michael always kisses Lucifer’s neck and Lucifer giggles like an idiot. 

71\. They’re honestly couple goals for many people.

72\. Whenever Michael has a nightmare Lucifer takes his own shirt off and lays Michael’s head on his chest. Wraps Michael in his wings and just holds him close while comforting him.

73\. When they have sex Michael likes to either cum inside of Lucifer, or in Lucifer’s mouth. While Lucifer likes to cum on Michael’s face. 

74\. If you asked to look at the pictures on Michael’s phone he’d have to do lots of deleting. Because he has a lot of sexual pictures. Either of Lucifer covered in cum, Lucifer’s nudes, his own nudes, Lucifer in lingerie, videos of them during sex, and honestly he doesn’t want to deal with that kind of conversation. 

75\. Lucifer loves being carried by Michael. He just lets himself feel safe against Michael’s chest. Because he knows while he’s there...nothing will be able to hurt him. Not even himself. 

76\. Michael getting killed during a fight and Lucifer using half of his grace to bring him back. 

77\. If Michael is gonna be in heaven for a long time. Lucifer video calls Michael every night and Michael talks to Lucifer until Lucifer falls asleep. 

78\. When Lucifer passes by religious people and hears them talking shit about him. Michael has to comfort him once they’re alone because Lucifer may seem tough. But after all he’s not truly evil, and ‘they don’t know the full story Micha...’ 

79\. Lucifer loves wearing Michael’s clothes on days he chooses to wear clothes. They always smell like him and make him feel safe. 

80\. Michael using his grace to make his genitals taste like chocolate. Which makes Lucifer addicted to giving him blow jobs. 

81\. They’ve totally attended gay pride parades. 

82\. Lucifer runs a meme blog on Tumblr. And Michael runs a gay pride blog. 

83\. They’ve recreated Vines in their spare time. 

84\. Lucifer having a bad habit of sucking his thumb when he’s upset. So Michael takes Lucifer’s thumb out of his mouth in hopes Lucifer will stop. But no...he grabs Michael’s thumb and sticks it in his mouth. But then Michael can’t deny it is pretty cute. So he lets it happen. 

85\. Lucifer attacking a pedophile that was trying to kidnap a kid and Michael just comforts the child while waiting for the cops. 

86\. Lucifer always getting hurt somehow so Michael is constantly fretting over him.

87\. They once went to a circus...Michael beat the shit out of the people who were hurting the animals. 

88\. Michael once got really drunk and admitted to Lucifer that Lucifer is the only reason he’s still alive. Making Lucifer want to be a better person. 

89\. Michael leaving the house for an hour and coming back home to Lucifer surrounded by 100 dogs with an innocent smile on his face. 

90\. Lucifer can wear high heels and rocks them. 

91\. Lucifer helping kids affected by a mass shooting contact the government and supporting them through everything while Michael helps the injured ones recover. 

92\. Michael lets Lucifer paint his nails. 

93\. Lucifer always chokes when Michael says, “Are you ready to get on your knees and be a good little boy for me?” And he drops down so fast he gets bruises.

94\. Michael often using body paint on Lucifer to pain comforting things when Lucifer wants to hurt himself. 

95\. They build pillow and blanket forts and you can’t tell me otherwise. 

96\. Michael having the biggest soft spot for Lucifer and lets him get away with a lot of things. 

97\. Michael being cast to Earth once he admits that he was in a relationship with Lucifer and he visits the cage to check up on him. 

98\. They are the biggest cuddle bugs. Like Lucifer isn’t keen on physical contact. But he lets it go when he’s with Michael. Michael makes him feel safe and loved. So Michael gets to cuddle him all the time. 

99\. Lucifer is big in the ‘Save the Bees’ movement. Kind of scaring Michael.

100\. Michael always looks at Lucifer with a proud, happy, and loving look. And it makes Lucifer blush like mad.


End file.
